1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distributed processing system comprising a plurality of information processing units interconnected by a data transmission system, and more particularly to a method for program loading by coordination of the distributed information processing units. p 2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art distributed system, when a program is to be loaded to a plurality of subsystems, a subsystem which developed the program functions as a master station, grasps a memory map of the subsystems to which the program is to be loaded and directly loads the program to them. Accordingly, if a system configuration changes due to memory allocation of the loading subsystem, or expansion or maintenance of the subsystems, it becomes impossible to load the program.